The present invention relates to a system for detachable suspension of shelves, drawers or the like from a wall or standing on the floor, comprising at least two essentially vertically positioned supporting elements with slots or grooves and plate-shaped brackets which are adapted to carry said shelves, drawers or the like and which, by means of at least one hook-shaped portion protruding from one end of each bracket, are adapted to be inserted into selected slots or grooves for suspension of the brackets from the supporting elements, at least one essentially L-shaped groove being formed in each bracket between its ends and having a first leg which extends substantially in the longitudinal direction of the bracket, and a second leg which extends from the first leg and leads to the upper portion of the bracket in its mounted position.
Systems for suspension of shelves in vertical supporting elements by means of a pair of brackets, which detachably can be attached at an optional level to the supporting elements, are already known from, for example, the leaflet “Planerings-och produktguide” (“Planning and Product Guide”) of Elfa International AB. The shelves are made of wood material and are adapted to be screwed to the brackets. Apart from the inconvenience screwing involves, this also means that brackets specially designed for the shelves are required. In addition, a bracket, which usually is a metal sheet bent in the shape of a U, can only carry one end of a shelf and not the end of an adjacent shelf.
It is also known from the above-mentioned leaflet to suspend wire baskets from vertical supporting elements, but also in this case brackets which are specially designed are required since standard brackets cannot be used, see, for instance, the leaflet “SPARRING—Makes your storage !” of Elfa International AB.
In the last-mentioned leaflet and in Swedish patent application 9903969-5, a system for suspension of shelves of wire from vertical supporting elements by means of brackets which can be detachably attached to the supporting elements is shown. However, the shelves are firmly fastened to the brackets and cannot without a real effort be removed from them. Moreover, these known suspension systems are not specially suited for suspension of wire baskets or drawers.